


you will get ( a sentimental feeling )

by smartbuckley



Series: you will get a sentimental feeling ( buddiemas 2020 ) [12]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Team as Family, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Buck and Eddie surprise the team by confirming this isn't their first Christmas together.----Written for day twelve of buddiemas - first christmas together.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: you will get a sentimental feeling ( buddiemas 2020 ) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051046
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	you will get ( a sentimental feeling )

They’re all sitting at the large table in the firehouse having dinner, Athena and Maddie included, having visited for the meal, talking about Christmases of the past as Eddie and Buck sit down, nudging one another with grins before Eddie leans over and kisses Buck quickly. Buck can feel himself flushing from the kiss, because even though it was a simple kiss and even though everyone already knows about their relationship, it’s still not something he’s used to. As Eddie pulls away from him, Buck finds himself ducking his head briefly before looking back up, making a small noise when he notices Athena looking at him with a smirk.

“So, how excited are you two to have your first Christmas together?” Athena asks and Buck finds himself frowning, his head tilted as Eddie stills while grabbing some food for the plate, before Buck snorts with a small smile.

“Uh, well, seeing as it’s our second Christmas together, still relatively excited,” Buck replies with an arch of his eyebrow, trying his best not to laugh when Athena arches her own eyebrow and everyone else freezes in confusion, turning to look at Buck with their own looks of confusion.

“Wait, what do you mean, it’s your second Christmas together?” Hen asks, and Buck turns towards her, shaking his head fondly.

“We spent Christmas together last year after we started dating like, a few weeks beforehand,” Eddie replies, spooning some mashed potatoes onto his plate as Buck watches everyone blink, trying to understand what that means for them.

“So wait - when did you guys first start dating?” Chimney asks, sitting down with a pitcher of water that he immediately pours into Maddie’s glass, Maddie thanking him, before he passes it down to Hen, who nods her head. “ December, last year. A couple of weeks before Christmas.” Buck replies, turning towards Eddie with a small smile, nudging him softly, remembering how happy Buck had been during those first couple of works, how happy they had all been, spending as much time as possible with one another.

“And why did you spend Christmas together?” Maddie asks with a tilt of her head, Buck snorting in response.

“Because you and Chimney travelled for Christmas, to visit Kevin’s parents,” Buck replies, his voice teasing as Maddie’s mouth drops open.

“And I didn’t want Buck to spend Christmas alone -- his favorite holiday -- with no one around, feeling like he couldn’t be with others because he was intruding,” Eddie adds, shrugging his shoulders when he spots Athena and Bobby looking at one another, something pointed in their gaze that Eddie ignores, his hand moving to squeeze Buck’s hand with a small smile.

“So you guys spent last Christmas together - your first Christmas together, a few weeks after beginning to date?” Hen asks, and Buck turns towards her with a small frown before he snorts.

“Absolutely.” Buck replies, a small smirk forming on his face before he continues, “We’ve always jumped ahead of things, timeline wise,” He adds, ignoring the way Chim sputters at his words and Athena groans, or how Bobby shakes his head with his own smirk.

“Alright, alright. So this year is your second Christmas together. Good for you,” Hen replies with a grin, nudging him briefly before going to her own plate of food, Buck following, everyone eating together and generally having a good time, Eddie’s hand wrapping around his own for a few minutes a few times through the night when he can.

**Author's Note:**

> With this story comes an end to this mini Christmas series. I hope you guys enjoyed the stories. I may dip my toes in it again in the future, so look out for that. As always, comments are appreciated, loved and always responded to. Come yell at me on my [tumblr](https://anakinshayden.tumblr.com).


End file.
